


Everyday... Happiness...

by ghostflora



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fanart, Kids, Marriage, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostflora/pseuds/ghostflora
Summary: "Before, I stargazed and read books by myself... I thought that's all I would ever want... But now... I feel lonely without you next to me."Glimpses into the family life of Gale and Molly.





	Everyday... Happiness...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).

> Thank you for giving me the opportunity to draw! Hope you like your gift! :D

"I shall be by your side, always. Faithfully."

"I'll study parenting... Then, practice... We'll do our best..."

"I've gotten used to living here... I learned how to work..."

"Lively... I think I like it..."

"The moon hasn't changed a bit. 

...it looks different, because...... I've changed......

Maybe it's because you're here... "


End file.
